Built on the Claws and Wings of Brotherhood
by Theon Azul
Summary: The 2 twin brothers, Perseus and Theos are sent to earth. Raised by Olympian gods, wil their strength be enough to stop the looming threat of Primortals that betrayed their own? They will face many trials, and must make many friends and allies. Percy even seems to Like a silver goddess. Only through the beats of their wings, and slashes of their claws, will they have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. I've decided to write a fanfiction, because i read them so much. thsi story is abou 2 brothers, twin sons of Chaos and Abyss. One is, of course, our hero Perseus, and the other, is Theos. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 1.

A scream echoed through the busy gleaming marble streets. I the light of the dim evening, you could see the worried faces of people on the streets, and in their windows. Suddenly, a baby's cry pierced the air. The people visibly relaxed, and scurried back to their homes, happy that a son had been born of their wonderful queen.

Back in the palace, a women lay on a hospital bed, with nurses and doctors running around her. Even as she lay under the covers, exhausted, she looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite, and radiated a power that made kronos look like a baby. she had regal high cheekbones, and dark black lush hair. Her skin, was pitch black, with constellations and stars swirling around. she opened her eyes, they were tin stars, gleaming.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man came running in. the man had silver hair, and fair white skin. His face was perfectly clean shaven, and he had high cheekbones, just like the lady. His eyes where a swirling silver, white, and black nebula, and he radiated powers much like the woman in the hospital bed. "Are you all right, my sister?" he asked, not bothering to mask the worry in his voice. "I'm fine, really order, I am." the women said smiling at her brother. "Good", he replied smiling back. a doctor walked into the room, carrying a small bundle.

The bundle, was a baby, with a tuff of pitch black hair, much like his mothers, and tan skin, making it look like he spent his baby time on the beach. the most curios part was small black wing that stuck out of the blanket. Then he opened his eyes. his eyes were a swirling depth of black, like the bottom of the ocean, the doctor placed the baby in the woman's arms and bowed. he then spoke," milady chaos, i ask to take my leave and retrieve the other boy".

Chaos frowned, "now what did i say about bowing", she asked.

"No-not to milady, i'm very sorry" the doctor stuttered.

"Its fine, now go get my other son" Chaos said with a kind smile. She hated how people feared her, just because she was the creator of the universe.

"Well its only natural chaos, that they fear you, most fear powers that are higher than theirs" Order stated, "now what do you want to name the boys?", he asked. Chaos just looked at him for a second, than asked, "weren't you just reading my mind?" Order smiled, " Aw yes, i like the name Perseus." Chaos smiled, "me too" she said.

* * *

The doctor came back in shortly, carrying with him another bundle of joy. This baby looked almost identical to his brother, except or the hair, which was the color of new snow. when he opened his eyes, they were a pit of warm black flames, much like Hestia's eyes, but of different color. He, lie his brother had wings peaking out of his blanket, though, unlike his brother, they were white.

Chaos cradled both of her sons in her arms, her only natural born sons. Even thou she didn't actually want any more kids other than her creations, the primortals, she was still happy with her boys, and loved them all the same. She stared at them with a loving gaze, and held them like they were the most precious things in the entire universe, which to her they were.

Order smiled at the sight. "sister, what will you name the white haired one?" he asked, curious.

Chaos replied without looking up, "Theos, i shall name him Theos"

Order laughed, " so, together their names mean The Destroyer god".

"Yes, together they will have great power", Chaos replied.

Suddenly, a presence appeared, startling the siblings, which was followed by a sinister voice.

"Look at the too children, how cute. Hmm, you keep the black haired one, ill take white hair." The voice paused, seemingly debating something than said, " actually, both sounds better, ill take them both." The voice mocked them.

"Abyss" Chaos growled.

"What do you want?", If possible, Order sounded angrier than his beloved sister.

"Hmf, can't a father visit his sons?", Abyss relied, still mocking them.

"Yes, a a father could visit his children, but i hear nor see any father here". Chaos replied, a great anger layer her voice.

"But, i created helped with the act of creating them, does that not make me their father? Even if it does not, I WILL raise them, and you have no choice in the matter"' Abyss answered arrogantly.

"As if", Order replied, his temper almost reaching a boiling point, " your stuck on the other side of the universe fool".

"Ever hear of allies? Well, if you small brain cant process it, allies are people who are on your side, and who work with you. Be careful who you trust, just because they are related to you means nothing." Abyss stated.

"Yes, we know, you are prime example of that." Chaos replied. Clutching her babies close, scared to let them go.

"Oh still bitter I see sister, just because i took you maidenhood? Well anyways, i wasn't talking about me, i was speaking of you beloved council people, maybe your favorite daughters consort? Oops, gave away too much. No matter soon those children will be with me." Abyss said as his presence left.

Right as Abyss left, and explosion sounded outside. Order rushed to athena window to see people screaming, as they scrambled away from a black, smoke filled crater. shadows rose from the hole, grabbing random citizens of the planet Origin, a threw the in the rocky crater. Screams were coming out of the smoking death pit, then blood splattered on the rocks, and all was quiet.

A man in a dark suit of armor rose out of the ground. He had a black metal hood, with a face mask designed like a screaming demon. He had full scale armor, that looked like it was made from dragons scales, and a pit black sword that looked to be made of some sort of obsidian.

Order tore himself out of his shock and turned to Chaos. " We must get them out of here, Erebus is coming."

Chaos look heartbroken, she had only get given birth to her boys, how could she leave them? But she knew she had too.

"The safest place would be earth, gods will raise them. Ill put a aging spell, that will slow down their growth rate to that of a mortal. They will have more time to get used tho their powers." Chaos said as she cast a spell on them.

Ouside the palace walls, explosions and screaming could be heard. Then all was quiet. Too quiet. The too sibling glanced at each other, than priced to shoot beams of light at Chaos's sons, who were now placed of the bed. Chaos set black stone in each of their blankets, and a paper which read their names in Ancient Greek, and continued the spell. Suddenly the door was blasted of its hinges, and the armored man strode in. he saw what was happening and rushed forward to grab the babies, but they were flashed off to earth. The man roared, and Rushed Chaos and Oder, but they too flashed away.

The man yelled in anger, blowing the palace and the surrounding area to bits, then disappeared into shadow. And all was still.

**So, what did you think? Good, bad? Read and review, Favorite and Follow if you liked. There might be some mistakes, i had to finish writing this on my ipod, but yeah, thx. **

**Cya later,**

**Theon Azul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm back, for chapter 2. So its only been a couple hours since i updated and I've already gotten 1 review! woohooo. well, here goes the next chapter, bye people, and enjoy. **

**oh yeah, i forgot this last chapter, i don't own anything except my oc, some power ideas, and stuff like that. rick riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and all the characters, places, and stuff within.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Poseidon sat near a bonfire on the beach, silently crying, as his Older sister Hestia comforted him. his wife, Amphitrite( i think that's how its spelled) had accused him of cheating, and didn't even give him a chance to reply as she kicked him out of the house. in reality, the reason he was gone that night, was because he had been making her a present for their anniversary.

Hestia put her small hand on his should and sent a pulse of warm and hope through him.

"Want to talk about it brother?" she asked kindly.

Poseidon sniffled a sob, " Am-amphitrite d-do-oesnt lo-v-ve m-e" he managed to stutter out.

Hestia looked him in his teary eyes, "now why do you think that?", she asked.

Poseidon took deep breaths, calling his nerves, and answered back in a clearer yet still depressed tone, "she doesn't trust me, at all. I think she doesn't even want to be near me, the only reason she married me was for peace in the sea. I love her so much, but when I disappear for even one night, she accuses me of cheating. I-its n-no-t fa-fair." he said as the tears started to flow again.

Hestia looked sternly at him," but you didn't cheat, right", she asked.

"O-of cou-our-r-se no-ot", he replied as he tried again to calm down, not even noticing the expression or tone Hestia asked him in.

Hestia's stern face left immediately, and she grabbed her younger brother in a hug, and whispered soothing words in his ear as she rubbed circles on his back.

Suddenly, off in the forest behind them, a deep, loud boom sounded.

Poseidon jumped to his feet, summoning his mighty trident, and Hestia's hands burst into flames, ready to attack.

They glanced at each other, Poseidon's sadness forgotten, as they entered the forest, walking toward the smokey pillar rising to the heavens.

When the reached the point of origin, they were shocked to find that no fires had erupted, there was only the crater and the smoke. All the trees in the area looked good as new, and whatever caused the explosion looked like it landed in a large clearing. The two gods slowly began advancing to the smog pit when a strange sound stopped them. A baby's cry rang out from the center of the pit.

* * *

Order and Chaos were in a large red stone castle, deep underground, in the cavern of the rock warriors, a tribe that lived deep within the rock bellies of the planet Kapnia. Chaos breathed a sigh of releif as she saw which gods found them, and she had to say, the gods that found them were perfect to raise them.

Order smiled at his sisters happiness, but their joy didn't last long. Explosions erupted around the cavern.

Erebus had found them again.

They frowned as they flashed away.

* * *

Hestia didn't hesitate, she ran to the center of the smoking crater, and grabbed 2 bundles. She ran back up to Poseidon so fast, he barely had time to process it.

She smiled as a small tan hand stretched up and grabbed her long red-brown hair. Poseidon then realized Hestia had changed into her 20 year old form. still smiling, she handed Poseidon one of the bundles. in his arms, he had a small tan skinned baby boy, but the most shocking part were his eyes and his.. wait were those wings? Poseidon stared into the deep black swirling eyes o the baby, and felt as if he were looking into the depths of the ocean. He noticed a small slip of paper tucked in the the baby, near its pitch black tiny wings. He picked up the paper, and read the Ancient Greek aloud. "Perseus" he said.

Hestia smiled at her brother, she new he needed something to get the sadness out of his mind and these babes could be the chance she needed. She looked down at the white haired babies eyes, and immediately fell in love with him. his eyes were beautiful flaming eyes just like hers, minus the color black of course. she looked at the paper, and read it, just as her brother had. "Theos", she said.

As the two siblings said the babies name's, a sot lady's voiced spoke in their heads, sounding like a quiet river rushing by, calming them, yet it held a layer of unspeakable power."Hello gods, i see you have found my children. I can not raise them, as we are currently under attack, so we sent them to your planet. the 2 boys are both immortals, and powerful ones. I ask that you please raise them as your own, even adopt them if you wish it. Thank you. good-bye. The voice left Poseidon's head, and he immediately began shouting, asking for a name to the mysterious voice, but received no answer. the shouting made the babies cry so Poseidon began comforting Perseus, or Percy as he now nicknamed him.

Meanwhile Hestia was speaking to the lady in her head, "... 6? yes at the age 6, the Theos will undergo a painful transformation opening his powers. Percy's powers will also open, but less painfully."Chaos said. Hestia looked sad, knowing the baby would be in pain. "Goodbye lady Chaos" Hestia said. "Goodbye, Hestia" Chaos said as she left her head, retiring to the planet she was currently on.

Poseidon as trying to get Hestia's attention, he needed help with the baby. Hestia walked over, and the baby stopped crying.

"Are you going to adopt Theos?" he asked, "I'm going to Adopt Perseus." he stated happily.

"Yes, yes I am", Hestia said happily. she had always wanted a child of her own, now she could have one.

With a smile, they both began chanting, sending a stream of light into the babies. Perseus glowed sea green for a second, than the glow faded, while Theos glowed with red flames, than the glow also faded.

Perseus how had green swirling around with the black in his eyes, and Theos had red in his flaming eyes.

With a smile, each now newly adopted kid was picked up. Poseidon headed back to the ocean with Perseus, to find his wife, tell her what really happened, and bring his boy to his new home. Hestia and Theos disappeared in a burst of flames, off to Hestia temple, in the great land of Ancient Greece.

* * *

** So another chapter done. Tell me what you think? oh yes, and i have a question. originally i was going to make this Theos and Zoe pairing, but now i'm considering a Theos Khione pairing, because Khione is a pretty cool god( haha see what i did there? No? Oh?...)but anyways, tell me what you think. i am making it a pertemis. well read, review, follow and favorite. sry for all the mistakes im sure are scattered through the chapter. thx.  
**

**cya later,**

**Theon Azul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back. Im so happy that you guys r enjoying my story(i think) at least all the people who reviewed said they enjoyed it. I still can't decide whether or not to pair Theos and Khoine(i think i spelled that wrong). If i don't pair Theos with Zöe, she'll still be a big character. Anyways, tell me what you think, and could you tell me how you think i could improve? Well, without further a further wait, let's get on with the chapter. **

**I do not own Pjo. All rights and ownership go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Chapter 3.

6 years later.

Theos sat up straight out of bed. His white hair was matted with cold sweat, and his wings were shaking slightly. He tried to remember his dream, but he couldn't. Even though he loved Hestia, he figured out she wasn't his real mom. For a 6 year old, he was very, very smart, yet he was a serious boy, unlike his brother Percy, who was a jokester, and loved pranks. Even so, Theos loved Percy, and both brothers would do anything for family and were very loyal.

Theos walked out of the house on the beach, careful not to disturb Hestia, who was on a woven wicker chair by the fire, sleeping. He headed away from the beach, walking into the forest, tossing a small, shiny black rock, which gleamed in the moonlight, shining a silvery white. He reached a clearing and sat down, taking in the decent of the forest he loved so much.

Suddently, pain stabbed his chest. He dropped his rock, than he clutched his chest,trying rip out this strange random feeling. He grimaced, and his hands dropped from his chest. He let loose a feral cry, and then collapsed, blacking out.

* * *

Theos pov. 1st pov.

I woke up in a giant white space. It was endless, or so it looked, stretching on and on, going in unimaginable distances. Where am i? Why am i here? "Hello, anyone there?" I found myself asking.

suddenly, black capsules lowered from the sky. I looked down and yelped. What was i standing on! It was nothing. There was nothing there! One of the black capsules landed in front of me and when as i reached out to touch it, a voice startled me.

"Choose" The word seemed to echo to my very soul. "Choose" it repeated. "Choose what?" I yelled to the never ending sky. "Choose" the voice repeated, then it was silent.

I began walking through the forests of black capsules, then began noticing strange things. Sometimes scuffling could be heard inside, and there were drawings on the doors. I walked up to a particularly large capsule, and on the door was a drawing of a dragon, with black and white scales. I heard scratching coming from inside, so i ran forward to touch the door.

Right as my skin made contact with the door, pain erupted on my chest again. It felt like someone was shoving a white of brand on my chest, yet the pain seemed to pierce all of me. I had never been burned because of my powers, but is this what a real burn feels like? I hope it wasn't that bad, because i remember laughing when my brother Percy burned his hand in the fire. Now i felt bad.

Pain burned into my chest, i screamed, ripping off my robe, not caring about the clothing, and scratched at my chest, trying to rip out the pain. As quickly as it started, it stopped, and i sighed in relief. What was that? I looked down, and jumped, there was a dragon drawing on my heart! It looked like it was burn into my skin, and by the way it felt, it was probably etched into my soul, if possible.

Why did that happen? "Choose one more" the voice came again. "What is the place" i yelled, trying to get an answer from the voice. But all was silent.

I shakily rose to my feet, and won bled forward. I just wanted to leave. Suddenly my legs gave out. "Nooooo" i yelled as i fell forward, my hand hitting a capsule with a drawing of a pure white wolf with black eyes and gleaming red claws and teeth.(think like the color of Zar'roc from the Eragon movie, if you haven't seen it, just imagine a red rock, that what's been polished to perfection, no flaws)

As the pain hit me, it was too much for me to take a second time. I blacked out.

* * *

Percy 1st person pov.

I stepped out of my sleeping quarters in Atlantis. I just wasn't tired tonight. I walked out to the castle grounds, and looked around at the beautiful sea green and blue crystal walls. I smiled, and started swimming to the surface. Maybe i could find Theos, and we could play.

The only problem with my twin Thee(pronounced th-E, the the sound, than the letter e) was he was always so serious.

I reached the surface of the water and walked onto the beach. I saw Thee's house, and walked toward it.

I reached the house and slipped open Thee's window. You see, one of the gods on Olympus, some forge person, had invented this thing called glass. It was light ice, but not cold. The gods used it for windows, because it was too weak to use for armor and weapons. Personally, i don't really see the point of it.

"Thee" i whispered. Wait, his bed looked empty. "Thee, you there" i asked again. Suddenly I heard a scream full of pain come from the forest. It sounded like Thee! I ran out of his room and began franticly knocking on the wooden door of aunt Hestia's room. Hestia came running out, carrying a sword. She never carries Weapons! Poseidon flashed in, in full armor, carrying his trident. "Thee, i think hes in danger, i heard him scream the forest!" I said as fast as i could. Dad and Aunt Hestia exchanged a look.

"Stay here Percy, don't even think of leaving the house" Poseidon said giving me a stern look.

"No of course not, I'm coming with you" I said. I was really worried about Theos, we had to move!

Hestia seemed to read my mind, but she worked against me. "We'll find him faster with just us too percy, just wait here. Please" she gave me a pleading look. She looked super worried about her boy.

I reluctantly agreed to say, but in my mind i was going. I was going to sneak out after them. As they left, I sat on Hestia's chair by the fire. it felt still warm. She must have been sitting here before she went to bed. Wow, i feel bad her her, she base like no sleep.

Once they were gone, i ran out of the house as fast as i could. I clutched my rock in my hand so hard, i crushed it. It broke into powder, with rushed into my body? I felt a necklace appear on my neck, and a bracelet on my arm, and a ring on my finger. Right after i got new jewelry, a sudden pain host my chest. A voice echoed in my head, neither female nor male, but timeless.

"You and your brother both now have wolf forms, the prophecy has begun. Remember, for your type of creation, you must use something to create something else, until you have gained the true power. Be careful young one" the voice said, than left. I tried to ask what it meant, but the pain on my chest and arms and hands was too much. I blacked out.

* * *

** Yes, I'm evil, i hate cliffhangers as much as you. And yes, in this chapter, Theos as Percy receive their powers, but they won't have great control over them for the time being. If you enjoyed the chapter, i would appreciate reviews, fave and follows. Thx. And remember, for Theos's pairing, Zöe or Khoine. Thx**

**cya later,**

**Theon Azul **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back, with another update. Sorry it took so long, yesterday i had a long long soccer thing, and this morning i had early practice. So, anyways, everyone thats voted so far has said Khione pairing, so i think thats what's going to happen. Last vote during this chapter. Thx. Tell me what you think of the story in a review too, thx. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Flames are Theos's thing, and percy will splash them out.**

**I don't own Pjo. All rights go to rick riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Percy woke up in a warm conferrable bed. For a moment, he though he was still in Atlantis, than he remembered what happened. He shot out of bed and looked around. He was in a room with a second bed, and a person sitting up in it.

"Theos!" Percy yelled loud enough to wake the world, "your alright! Do you know how worried we were! I didnt know what happened to you. Where were you?" Percy cried out, angry yet so happy his brother was alright.

"I wasn't tired so i went for a walk in the forest. I was sitting there calmly, with the aroma of pine in the air, when suddenly i felt pain in my chest. I woke up in a endless area that was all white except for some black capsules. When I touched it, i felt pain, it felt like a fire running though my chest all the way into my soul. Then I tripped because I was still weak from the first capsule. I hit another, felt the same pain, and blacked out." Theos said.

"Well, after we found out you weren't here, both of our parents left to find you, I followed. I remember my rock breaking and... A voice I think, saying something about a prophecy and creation. Than i felt the same kind of pain you felt, and blacked out. I woke up here." percy said, raising his hand to his chest. Than he noticed light glancing of his ring finger, and his arm.

"oh yeah, and when i crush my rock, jewelry appeared on me." Percy stated.

"Hmm, curious, try pulling on the necklace" Theos said.

Percy tugged at his necklace, it disappeared. Suddenly from his neck, shadows and bones and Ice erupted all over his body. It formed into a magnificent armor, with bones as the skeleton of the armor, and the shadows forming into gleaming obsidian plates, and Ice filling in cracks and open places.

Black plates were set in a way that they wouldn't restrict movement, while ice fillemoths larger space in between shadow plates, still not restricting movement.

some type of bone was cut so think it looked like white string, helping hold things together. He had a black and red helm, shaped the a smiling scull, which seemed to be made out of a single peice of material.

Percy twirled his ring, and a black and white sword appeared in hand. It was a leaf shaped blade, and seemed to hand an ancient power.

He placed is sword on the bed, and hit his bracelet which in turned into a black and shirts bone shadow shield.

"Awesome" percy said.

* * *

Theos 1st person pov.

I smiled at percy as be showed me his items. He seemed to enjoy them. I excused myself, and walked out of Atlantis's medical center. You see, Poseidon granted Hestia and me the ability to breath underwater, and withstand high water pressures.

I swam up to the surface and walked into the forest. I walked down to the creek and sat there, taking in the forest scent. I removed my upper robe, and looked down. Just as I suspected, the wolf picture was etched into my skin too.

The dragon and wolf formed a circle, each one chasing the other, in an endless cycle. I brushed my hand over the tattoos, and felt a strange power.

Suddenly a thought came to me. What if... No, that couldn't be possible. Well, i'll never know unless I try.

I concentrate will all my might, imagining myself as a wolf, with pure white fur, and red claws and teeth. I felt my bones cracking, and reshaping, i felt my muscles melt away and change. I dropped on four, panting, gripping the ground. In all, it didn't really hurt, it just was very uncomfortable.

I sort of blanked out, trying to keep concentrating, and next thing knew, I was staring at the reflection of a beautiful wolf with white claws. Suddenly I lost control of my canine body. I let loose a howl into the air, and charged into the forest, thirsting for food, and a fight.

* * *

Percy 1st person pov.

when Theos left,I returned my weapons and armor to their concealed forms. I remember the voice saying something about creation powers? I look at my hand, concentrating, trying to make a stick appear.

'This is hard' I thought. I grip my bed sheets, and suddenly a blue light emanates from my hand gripping the white blanket. The bed sheet disappears, and in its place is a long stick. I jump out of bed, and head out, to find Theos and show him my powers.

* * *

I walk into the forest, to the place i know my brother loves to go to. I hear a howl from deeper in the woods. A wolf, hmm, wolfs never bother Thee and me. Suddenly i remember my tattoo. I wonder if, if Maybe i can turn into a wolf. No way, impossible for me. But maybe? I mean, I turned a bed sheet into a stick, anythings possible. I concentrate, picturing a black furred, green clawed and toothed wolf in my place. I felt myself changing. This was even harder than my creation powers!

I felt myself drop from over use of my small energy bank, but then stood up. On my fours! With fur and claws on my wolfy legs! Suddenly, i felt myself loose control of my body, giving into the primal wild instincts of the wolf. I ran off into the forest, following the scent of the other wolf who dared enter my territory.

* * *

**So, there goes the chapter. Sry to leave you on a cliff, but I've been really busy lately. But still, i had to get a chapter up for you guys. Next chapter Percy and Theos meet the hunt. And will they be able to control their wolf forms' natural instincts? Thx for reading, review, tell me what you think, how to improve, and your ideas. **

**Cya next time,**

**Theon Azul**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, im back. I'm getting terrible at this updating on schedule thing. Sry bout that. But! I have a reason. Yesterday i had a long tiring soccer practice, and today im really sick, so i slept most of the day. But, i had to get an update for you guys, and what happens in this chapter, im excited to write. I might leave on a cliffhanger. Again. But I will try to update tomorrow, but I keep getting stuff in the way of my story. Oh yeah, and someone reviewed about capitalization problems. Im really sorry about that. I update on my ipod, so its kind hard to find mistakes cause if stuipid auto-correct(i would disable it, but at times its useful). Yeah, I don't have a laptop or computer of my own, and my brother is always using his for music, my dad is using his for work, my mom is using hers for work too usually, or, its just easier for me to access my ipod. Our other computer is too old, and crashed a ton. Yeah... Really sorry, but without further adu, let the chapter commence!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or any characters, places, powers or ideas from the storys. Those belong to Rick Riordan. I do however own my ocs, the powers i make up, and the story line. **

* * *

Chapter 5.

Hunt pov.

The hunt sat around the fire, laughing and feasting on the boar they hunted that day. Artemis was there too, but was frowning. Something was strange, something was as off.

There it was again! A strange immortal presence she had never felt before. Or, was it 2 strange presences? But the weirdest thing about it was that it seemed feral, ancient, and animalistic. Like a wild beast.

Zöe nightshade walked up to the goddess. she sighed, another long night ahead "you sense the presences too milady?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes" was all the silver goddess said.

"Are we going to hunt them, Milady" Zöe asked, it seemed the logical thing to do.

"No, we are not, I don't think whatever they are mean us any harm, but if they do come and look like they are a threat, we shall eliminate them." Artemis said.

"Of course, and good night milady. I will assign guards" Zöe replied as she headed to her tent.

* * *

Theos 1st pov.

Boar. I smell boar. I'm hungry. Part of my mind argued to stop and think, it said something was wrong. I ignored it.

I smelled other male and female wolfs in the area, but nothing that I couldn't fight and win, exempt for one that smelled like the sea, darkness, and magic. But that wolf was far behind me. Even though I'm small, I'm fast, so i can out run it.

I burst into a clearing, the place where i smelled the boar. I also smelled moonlight, silver, and fire. There were tents scattered in the area, and there was a fire. I spotted some female two legged creatures staring out in the forest.

They didn't see me! How mean! They should pay attention to me, maybe i could show them I'm much stronger. I'm the alpha after all, and they smelled of arrogance and dominance, they don't own this place.

Then I smelled it. The boar! All mine! I rush to the fire, and see the boar on a spit knead the fire. It was sizzling, and smelled like fire as well boar. Yum. I like fire.

I savored the smell for a second, than ripped into the side of the pig. I wolfed down chunks, enjoying the warm feeling it left, and the yummy taste.

Suddenly, I heard a growl. A black and green blur flew over my head as I ducked. A smell of the sea hit me hard, and i looked at its source. Wait the sea, i know people who smell like the sea. Who were they? Never mind. A black wolf with glowing green claws stared at me, challenging me.

The wolf of the sea was here.

* * *

Percy 1st pov.

I rushed through the forest feeling to cool dusk air rush through my fur. I still smelled the stupid fire wolf in my territory. The worst of it was that it was near the boar! That i smelled.

I ran into a clearing, startling a couple of silver clad girl two legged creatures. I growled as I rush toward the white wolf who was feasting on my boar. I charged, jumping with my claws and teeth at the ready. The wolf ducked and turned to look at me.

He had pure white fur, and shiny red claws like mine, except mine were green. When he growled, he showed red teeth the same color of his claws. His eyes were a bright flame of red and black.

We both growled, and lunged. I aimed my teeth for his muzzle, which he dodged, sliding to the left, bringing up a cloud of dust. I heard a horn being sounded, but i ignored it. The other wolf ignored it too, as he lunged at me, swiping his red claws at my side, tearing a small gash into my right flank. I lept away, and charged him, jumping, and swiping my claws down his back.

My claws cut him, staining his white fur crimson. He roared in pain, than charged me, lunging toward the left, which he dodged to the right, but he spun on his front feet, slashing my stomach with his hind feet's claws.

Blood dripped to the floor from my stomach, and his fur only got redder.

I heard shouts coming from the tents, I had to finish this fast.

I charged toward my opponent, lept as high as i could, and came crashing down on his back, knocking him over. I saw his exposed stomach, and clashed my claws into it, over and over. The wolf cried out in pain, and kicked me off.

Its claws glowed red, and smoke rose from them. Oh no, the shouts were getting closer. I turned to look at the silver clad two legs that cadre running over, the wolf took advantage of my distraction, slashing my right side, spilling blood on the forest floor.

These cuts hurt more than the others, they felt like burns. I lept back, and suddenly felt dizzy. I looked down, and saw a pool of blood underneath me. The other wolf was also bleeding profusely. I don't have the strength to go on much longer, i have to finish this now.

I charged forward, ready to give it my every last ounce of strength. This wolf is not the alpha. I AM!

* * *

Theos 1st pov.

I was losing blood, and fast. There was something familiar about this wolf, almost like i knew him. He charged in once more, probably his last time. I could tell he was weakening. Wait. Percy. Percy. He smelled like percy! My names Theos. I have a human form. My adoptive mother is Hestia. Percy is my brother. Percy is the wolf! I ducked his swipe, I have to stop this! Percy obviously has no control, so i need to do something. Fast. Percy swiped my face, leaving 3 bloody claw marks. I leap forward, slam his head into a rock, knocking him out, then collapsing into my own pool of blood.

The silver clad girls reach me as i try to raise my head to look at them. With my last bit of strength, I motion my head toward percy, telling them to treat him first. They seem to get my message.

I smiled as i slipped into the welcoming dark. These last days have been different.

* * *

**Hey** **guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. That was my first fight scene, tell me what you think. Sorry for uncapitalized words, misspelled words, and words in the wrong places. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, I would love Reviews on anything, as long as its not flames(cause those are Theos's things, and percy will splash them out) and favorites and follows. Thx. Oh yeah, and one of my favorite authors(Hans50) is back from a a short hiatus. Yay!**

** Anyways cya later,**

**Theon Azul**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Oh yeah, and now im gonna update every other day, unless i have time to do it the next day:). Thx for the reviews. A lot of you keep telling me about the capitalization is wrong, I'm really, really sorry about that. I'm trying to fix it and what out for grammar errors too. It's kinda hard sometimes. Sorry. And Prince of Souls, pertemis is coming soon, but currently, percy is 6... Or maybe pertemis won't happen for several hundred years! Or maybe not. Anyways... Ya, lets start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters, places, powers or ideas for the series, those belong to the awesome but evil writer Rick Riordan. I do, however own my Ocs, powers, and ideas i come up with. **

**Warning: This chapter will most likely contain many errors with spelling, and grammar, and capitalization, sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Artemis 1st pov.

I sat in outside my tent watching the white wolf cub eat the boar. When are the hunters going to notice him? Suddenly a black blur flew over head the white wolf, and startled it.

My hunters blew the horn, so I stood up and began walking toward the wolfs. They battled on, blood beginning to pool beneath them.

Suddently, the white wolf seemed to realize something, its eyes spread a little, and it seemed to change less animalistic. The black cub charged it, but the white wolf slammed its head into the ground knocking it out, then collapsing to the ground.

We reached the creatures, and I noticed the creatures had unique colored colored claws, and their crimson colored blood had flecks of platinum blood in it.

The white wolf seemed to struggle for a second, than managed to lift its head, and motioned for us to go help the black wolf first, then promptly fainted.

The a hunters seemed shocked at the young cub's selflessness. Zöe walked up to me "These are the presences we felt, am I right, milady?" My leutinuent(i think thats spelled wrong, sorry) asked.

I thought about it for a second "Yes, I believe so, but something seems different about one of them." Zöe looked at me "How so?"

I stared back at her "The white wolfs power, in the end of the battle, seemed less feral, and more... controlled. Did you notice it?"

Zöe looked regretful "no, im sorry, I didn't, milady." I laughed at her expression "Its fine, no need to worry." I said with a smile.

We walked into the tent, and looked at the cubs. Now that we were close, i could really see the full extent of their wounds. The white wolf had large deep slashes in its stomach, and the black wolf had gaping claw marks in its side. They had other smaller injuries, but those were the most deadly.

One of my best healers walked up to me "Milday, should I use nectar and ambrosia?". " They look mystical, do they not? im sure it will be fine" I Awnsered back.

The healers then proceeded to bring out nectar and ambrosia, and to combine it into a paste, which they rubbed into the wounds of the wolfs, effectively healing them, and effectively removing my doubts that they were some how not mythical. I walked out of the tent " Tell me when they wake up!" I shouted back. "Of course milday" came my reply.

* * *

Percy 1st pov(still wolfified).

I slowly blinked my eyes, waking up painfully. I felt something wrapped around my wounds, which still hurt, but a lot less, more like a dull ache. I found myself in a large area that was covered by silver cloth, with wooden structures inside, covered by white cloth. I smelled fire. Wait. Fire. That reminds me of... Theos! Hes my brother. Oh my gosh, the wolf that I fought, it smelled like Theos! If so, I became a wolf, so, that must have really been Theos. We almost killed eachother.

I feel so guilt.

I sat up in my bed, and looked across the tent. On the other side, I saw a white wolf cub with bandages and crimson stains on his Snow White fur.

A silver clad girl walked into the tent, carrying fresh bandages. She saw me awake and sitting up in bed she quickly ran out of the tent, dropping her bandages on the floor. I heard her shout to someone about finding an 'Lady Artemis' and "Them walking up" and "Finding the truth about them".

I laid back down on the bed, and after a moment, a girl who looked 12 summer old walked in.

She looked at me, than spoke in my head "Hello wolf, why were you in my camp, and why were you fighting the other wolf?" ah, so she's in charge. Must be a goddess. Hmm, she smells like moonlight, forests, and godly energy. It must be lady Artemis.

"Hello lady Artemis, my name is Perseus, but I prefer percy." Artemis looked at me strangely "Are you a wolf, or something different?" Of course im not a wolf, why would she... Oh yeah... That's why. But im not a wolf anymore am I? I looked down, and saw black furred paws, and green claws. Oh... I am still a wolf.

"No milady, I am a son of Poseidon, but at times I suspect I was adopted. The white wolf down there, he is a son of Hestia, but he tells me he's certain we were adopted."

"Ah, I see, it makes sense if he and you were adopted, you too seem similar. I'm certain he was adopted too, Hestia wouldn't break her maiden oath. May I ask how you can turn into wolfs?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure, I heard voice one time, and I somehow got a wolf tattoo, so i concentrated on being a wolf, and here I am." I replied.

"Can you turn back into a human?" She asked.

"I'll try" I said as I began concentrating. I pictured myself as a human again, with tan skin, dark ebony hair, and swirling black and green eyes.

I felt myself shifting, turning form, my bones cracking, reshaping, muscles dissolving, reshaping, reforming. It hurt, yet I kept up concentration, and finally, I was me again.

It felt nice, I felt free, like a wait had been lifted off me. There was no longer a nagging voice in my skull, telling me to give into my primal instincts. I smiled, I was back. Across the room, a form shifted.

Theos's wolf cub for rose upland he looked around. Suddenly the white wolf screamed, and his fur began stretching. The white haired canine's fur began turning to dust, its claws began loosing color, than darkening, it rose taller, until it broke through the roof of the tent. Scales began erupting across the body of the what seemed to be a reptile, and wings erupted from the back of the creature. Dragon wings. Dont ask me how I knew, i just did. I also knew, my brother had turned into a dragon.

Theos let loose a roar into the sky, and black and white flames erupted from its mouth. The dragon had black and white scales, black claws, and white teeth, that gleamed. It had Theos's eyes, yet they weren't his eyes. They seemed more ancient, more evil, more deadly.

Theos, he wasn't in control, yet i knew he was fighting for it. This is bad, was all I thought as I twisted my ring, pulled my necklace, and hit my bracelet. Here we go.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the chapter? Let me clear something up, Both Percy and Theos will have a darker side, a more animalistic side, mostly when they are in their other forms, but also if they go into battle, and loose themselfs, or similar scenarios. Theos will have it worse, because is more like abyss, therefore closer to the void, where it is easier to loose himself in insanity. Anyways, Review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Thx a Lot for reading.**

**Cya later,**

**Theon Azul**


End file.
